


The Beginning Of The End: Special Dinner

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sappy Derek Hale, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek and Y/n have an evening together.





	The Beginning Of The End: Special Dinner

It had been a few weeks since Derek got hurt and told me I was his mate_._

_‘Damn I love the sound of that’_.

It felt good, being his mate.

Now that I was looking for it, I could see how he’d be a whole lot more protective of me, not letting people get too close just in case.

Whether this was due to his jealousy or the mate bond, I wasn’t so sure.

This was honestly the best time of my life.

I got to go work, which I loved now that the syllabus was sorted out and wasn’t some outdated piece of shit.

The students loved me and there were hardly any problems, excluding Jackson.

We got on well as pack members and I realised he was actually a very sweet boy. But he always liked to put on a show in school, seeming like the dickish jock type.

Each day I got to come home to Derek, having completely moved in now. I still had the house though.

It was mine and I wasn’t planning on selling and I didn’t really have much time to find someone to rent it out to.

The day was going absolutely fine.

Lessons were going well, no major interruptions from Stiles or Jackson and grading the flash quizzes I gave, I realized most people were actually learning and understanding everything.

Once the school bell rang, I made my way out of the school and into my car.

Driving to the grocery store I picked up a few things, needing to make dinner for myself and Derek.

Once I got enough stuff, I made my way back home.

Taking the elevator up, I wondered what Derek would be doing.

Usually he’d be training.

Not that that was anything to complain about, his muscles on show, sweat dripping down. But at the same time, I thought he was working way too hard.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the loft, I saw nothing at all.

Derek was nowhere.

He’d usually be training or at least watching some TV.

But this time, I couldn’t see him anywhere.

Walking through the loft, I made my way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Once I’d done that, I decided to go have a shower.

Entering the bedroom, I saw Derek wasn’t in here either.

Now I was getting slightly worried.

He would’ve told me if he went out.

_'What if he got hurt’, _I thought.

Getting my phone out of my jacket pocket, I dialled Scott, figuring he would know where the alpha was.

The true alpha answered after a few rings.

“Hey Scott, I was wondering if you knew where Derek was”, I asked.

“Yea, he’s fine. He’s just out, doing some things”, he replied.

I was beginning to get suspicious now, Scott sounding like he was hiding something.

“Scott, tell me what’s happening now or I swear I’ll fail you in my class”, I threatened.

“No, wait! It’s just, well, he made me promise not to tell you. It’s nothing bad or dangerous and you’ll find out soon anyway. Please don’t fail me”, he begged.

“Fine Scott”, I sighed, “but if it ends up being something I don’t like, you better prepare for a whole load more work coming your way”, I warned him.

Hanging up, I decided I’d go have a relaxing bath after today.

After getting into the bath, I relaxed, losing track of time.

After however long, I heard the cluttering of pans in the kitchen.

“Derek, love. Is that you”, I shouted from the bathroom.

“Yea, babe. It’s just me. You have your bath, I’m just making some dinner”.

I appreciated him making dinner.

Honestly, I couldn’t be bothered doing it after my bath.

Plus, Derek was an amazing cook.

His food tasted so delicious and everything was perfect, just like him.

After spending almost another hour in the bath, I decided to get out, my skin all pruned up.

Drying myself off and going to the bedroom, I put on some body lotion before slipping on Derek’s shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms.

I loved wearing Derek’s shirts. They smelt so much like him and made me feel so safe.

The fact that I was a much smaller man than Derek, made the shirts a whole lot bigger on me as well, making me feel extra warm in them.

Going down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen, the scene in front of me made my heart flutter with love.

Derek had set the table, candles and napkins, the whole works.

He had made my favourite dish and had everything set up perfectly, side dishes, bread and drinks.

“Derek, what the hell is all this? Is this what Scott was keeping secret?” I asked, still a little bit in awe that he had managed to do this within the time I was in the bath.

“Well, I just thought, I know we’ve been busy with Kate and everything. But I wanted to just have a nice dinner with you. No interruptions. Nothing. Just you and me. I sent Isaac and Cora out and made sure no one would come over”, he said.

I walked over to him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down and kissing him sloppily.

He chuckled at my passion, but I could tell he loved it.

Pulling back, he led me to my chair and sat me down, before sitting right next to me, not wanting to be all the way on the opposite end of the table.

We began eating, spending our time talking about our past time in school, my time in New York and the things I’d discovered and seen.

He told me about his family a little more, what his mother and sisters were like.

How Peter was before he became the really creepy, slightly crazy dude he was now.

We discussed everything, being completely comfortable with one another. I could tell him anything and so could he.

After we finished eating, the dessert not being brought out due to the fact that we were so full, we made our way back into the living room and sat.

I’d bought furniture once I moved in properly. Not too much that the entire loft was full, but just enough that it no longer looked like some weird dungeon.

We watched some random shows, but mainly just sat holding each other, content at being in each other’s arms, our love was more pure than most and I was so determined to hold onto him forever.

After a while, Derek turned his face to stare at me. He did this quite often. At first it unnerved me, but now I was used to it.

“Y/n, can I ask you something?”

“You just did, hun. But go ahead. Ask away”, I said, laughing at my joke. It was stupid, but hey, that was my sense of humour.

“Why are you with me?” he asked.

I laughed slightly at his dumb question, turning my head to look at him, when I saw the serious expression on his face along with a little hurt and embarrassment.

“Wait, are you being serious right now?” He nodded.

I had no idea what had gotten into Derek.

He was confident, blatantly hot and an amazing person.

So to hear him doubt my love for him was completely strange and slightly heart-breaking, that a man as perfect as this would question himself.

Turning my body completely so I could face him, I took his hands in mine.

“Derek Hale. I love you so much. You are an absolutely amazing person. You have the kindest heart. People think you’re a sour wolf, but I know you. You care so much. You want to protect so much and I can’t help admire that”, he blushed as I kept going, trying to make sure he knew how amazing he was.

“You are the strongest, most handsome person I know. You would do anything to protect me which makes me fall in love with you even more. You give me all the happiness I need. You have the most perfect smile”, I kissed his lips, “ the most perfect nose”, I kissed his nose, “the most perfect eyes”, I kissed his eyes, “and the most perfect face in all the world”. I placed kisses all over his face, his forehead, his eyes, cheeks, lips ,nose, anywhere I could find.

By now Derek had broken out into a full grin and an embarrassed laugh, blushing at all the words and love I was pouring out to him.

I took his face and kissed him hard, showing him how much I loved him.

He kissed back immediately and one thing led to another and we ended up making love a whole lotta times on the bed in the room_._

_'I’m so glad we didn’t get rid of that’._

As Derek lay asleep, holding me in his arms, my head on his chest, his peaceful face looking even more beautiful without all the worries and problems he had to think about, I thought about how lucky I was to have Derek.

If only I knew everything would fall apart soon.


End file.
